A keyboard including multiple key switches is known as one type of information input device used, for example, for a computer.
A known key switch includes a support mechanism that supports a key top to be pressed, a rubber cup that elastically biases the key top upward, and a membrane switch including contacts that are pressed and connected to each other when the key top is pressed (Patent Document 1).